Raw Time
by The Cat's Paw
Summary: Dragged into the past by a madman with a raw time crystal, Usagi must find a way to get home without changing too much in the past, thus affecting her future. In the meantime, she has a persistent Prince to keep at arms length. SilMil, time travel, etc…
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! So, this idea came to me while I was sleeping in this morning. ;) It's similar to this other idea I had (though also different) that I've been having 'issues' with getting it started. But, I suppose this'll do until I can figure that other one out. It's gonna be at least twenty chapters long, while this one won't be that long. Probably. I have no freaking clue!**

**Yay! First thing posted since moving house!**

**Disclaimer that I don't own the Sailor Moon universe goes here…**

_**Raw Time**_

**Chapter One**

The call came in mid morning, about a criminal who'd fled towards the earth with a Time Crystal.

"The perpetrator stole it directly from the mines of Charon," the image of Queen Selenity spoke as King Adrastos of Earth listened. "We believe he intends to hide out on the earth until he can utilise the crystal."

The king frowned. "There aren't many places he could hide here," he stated. "Our connection to the earth would have us locating him swiftly and efficiently. Are you certain that he doesn't already know how to use it? After all, why steal something as powerful as a raw time crystal, if you don't know what do to with it?"

Queen Selenity sighed. "That is a good point," she conceded. "Though if it is true, then it means that he's been planning this for who knows how long? The profile of him that we received from both Pluto and Jupiter has him listed as a miner, which is how he was able to steal the crystal in the first place. He has the typical personality of the Jovian working class, with an uneventful past that doesn't explain this behaviour."

"Nevertheless, we will be waiting for him," King Adrastos said. "We will contact you once we apprehend him. Unless there was anything else, Your Majesty, I will take my leave now."

Queen Selenity nodded. "Good luck," she said. "I hold hope that you will find him soon."

Then her image disappeared from the crystal screen.

Sighing, King Adrastos closed his eyes a moment, wondering at the new turn of events. Some formerly unimportant person from one of Jupiter's moons, Ganymede, had been working in Charon's mines for the past three years. Opening his eyes, the king stood and made his way outside to where his wife and son were enjoying their day. So much for a rare day off, he supposed.

"Darling!" his beloved wife, Queen Rhea, called once she saw him. "What happened? What did Queen Selenity want?"

His son Prince Endymion also came near, his Shitennou not far behind. King Adrastos sighed once more. "There is a criminal headed this way from Charon," he told them. "He stole a time crystal, and Queen Selenity believes he intends to hide out on the earth."

"That's ridiculous," Endymion scoffed. "Even those from the other planets should know there's nowhere anyone can hide from us here, Father."

"Royalty and nobility know," Queen Rhea said. "But I get the feeling this criminal is neither."

"A miner, apparently," the king confirmed, then turned to his son's Shitennou. "Please, go to the watch-posts, alert them of this criminal. He's Jovian, from what Queen Selenity has said, from the moon of Ganymede."

"Shall one of us stay with Prince Endymion?" Kunzite asked, and the king shook his head.

"There are five watch-posts," he said. "I need you to go to the Four Corners of the Earth. Central already knows, since the message was routed through them. Worry not for my son, he will remain here with us until you return."

The Shitennou nodded, bowed to their king, queen, and prince, and then left, Jadeite with an inscrutable last look at his friend and charge. King Adrastos then turned to his family and they proceeded to the gardens where they'd intended to enjoy their day in the first place.

Over the next hour, the Shitennou rejoined them one by one. And in the time after that, King Adrastos watched indulgently as his son laughed with his friends. Thus, is was nearing lunch when the palace alarms went off, and all seven of them were suddenly surrounded by castle guards.

"Your Majesty!" the king's most loyal guard, Hector, came running. "There's an intruder in the palace!"

"What?"

"How can this be?"

"Oh my!"

They were all on guard now, and King Adrastos made sure to keep his wife close to him, even as his son and the boy's Shitennou drew their swords. "Do you know who it is?" he asked.

The kneeling guard nodded. "From the information we've received, we believe it is the Jovian criminal," he said.

The queen gasped at the thought of a common criminal roaming her home, and the king was about to issue an order, when a voice drawled, "Well lookie 'ere, it's the Earth King and 'is brood."

A dirty, bedraggled man sauntered into the garden, a vicious smirk on his lips and a wild, mad look in his eyes. Swords and arrows were aimed at him, and he held up the crystal in his hand, causing a shimmering purple barrier to surround him.

"Now, now, don't ye all go getting jumpy, ey?" he said in his thick, Jovian accent. "After all, it's me wot's really in danger 'ere, not you lot."

"What do you mean by that?" King Adrastos asked, doing his best to keep his voice calm while speaking to the man.

The man's smirk widened. "Why, the darkie-ness what rots away at the core of your 'ere planet!" he told them. "Wot? Ye didna ken about the abomination sleeping right beneath ye? Tsk, tsk. Fer shame!"

"What darkness?" Endymion demanded. "What nonsense are you on about?"

"Wot, ye didna ken?" the Jovian asked again, his eyes wide in fake surprise. "King and Prince o' the Earth, _so_ connected to their little gem of a planet, and ye didna even feel the chaos rotting away beneath ye feet? _I_ saw it, ye ken, when I picked up this 'ere beauty." He twirled the raw time crystal in his fingers. "I saw the Dark Mistress, the Queen o' Despair, and I saw 'er destroy _everything_. Including me… including me 'ome. All me mates back on 'Mede, and even Char. Me missus, me little tykes… They all died because of YE!"

He practically screamed the last word, the crystal in his hand flaring dangerously in response to his emotions. "I saw all of ye!" he yelled. "King, Queen, so called Knights! All of ye 'ad a part! Not even the Moon Queen could save us all! Well, _I_ saw the only person wot beaten down the darkie-ness, so I'm bringing 'er 'ere so me mates, me missus, and me tykes won't die! Princess of… wherever the 'eck ye were, I summon ye 'ere!"

He threw the crystal down onto the ground, where it shattered upon impact. Once it was out of his grasp, the barrier around him disappeared, and the royal guards were instantly upon the screaming madman, restraining him. But King Adrastos' attention was fixated on the spot where the time crystal had shattered. A dark purple mist was forming, spreading out. Soon before them, they saw the scene of a bustling metropolis like none they'd seen before.

A girl stood there, staring at them even as they stared at her, and King Adrastos couldn't help notice how similar she looked to the current Moon Queen, and even her daughter that he'd met once or twice when he'd visited the satellite for political reasons. They were all transfixed, staring, until the purple mist started to envelop the girl, and next thing he knew, the mist exploded, like it had been ignited, though nothing seemed to be damaged once it was done.

And yet, there stood the girl from before, swaying dangerously on her feet, now here in this time and place instead of wherever she'd come from.

"Nani?" she whispered, then her eyes rolled up in the back of her head and she fainted dead away.

**So what did you think? Review please! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya! New chapter! So, this has been stuck on the first few paragraphs for _ages_, but I finally got more done over the last week. This chapter reveals what time Usagi is from. :)**

**WARNING! Google translated Greek ahead! There's a glossary at the end, though.**

**Disclaimer that I don't own Sailor Moon goes here. ;)**

**Chapter Two**

Endymion darted forward, catching the girl before she could hit the ground. Vaguely, he heard the sound of his father shouting out orders, and that of the palace guards subduing the Jovian criminal. He felt his Shitennou at his side, ready in case the man broke free. Most of his attention, however, was on the girl now in his arms.

Staring down at her, Endymion felt something inside of him shift. He studied her features, her heart shaped face, delicate eyelashes, full lips. She was very beautiful, though he couldn't deny that her features were quite reminiscent of a Lunarian, though diluted as if it had been a couple of generations. She lacked the silver hair and pale, alabaster skin, for one thing.

The sounds around him were changing in tone, and he looked up to see that the criminal had been taken away, likely to the dungeons for interrogation. His father was checking on his mother, and his Shitennou were now patrolling the area for any further security breaches, except for Zoicite, who'd remained at his side. Endymion stepped over to where his parents were, reminding them of their unexpected 'visitor'.

"Oh!" his mother exclaimed, coming over to grab the girl's hand. "The poor dear! She fainted, didn't she? We should take her inside to one of the rooms so she can rest up!"

"Now, darling, I'm not so sure that that's a good idea," the King said. "We don't know who she is, or where she's from."

"Or when…" Endymion muttered under his breath, but he was ignored.

"Nonsense!" the Queen spoke. "It's not her fault that she's here, my love! She's an innocent in this, after all. Now, you go to Control and contact Queen Selenity. Endymion, be a dear and follow me to the guest rooms. No, Adrastos, this is what we are doing, alright?"

The King sighed a long suffering sigh. "Very well," he conceded. "But I want a guard outside the door, at the very least."

"I suppose," the Queen conceded. "Endymion, let's go. And do mind how you're holding her, dear."

Endymion followed his mother to the guest suites, restraining himself from rolling his eyes when she'd led him to one of the more opulent and comfortable ones. He had the feeling that his mother's maternal instincts were kicking into overdrive, possibly as a coping mechanism for the shock of what had happened today. Still, he knew that he, and his father, would indulge her.

Once the girl was settled in a bed, Endymion called for a guard to be stationed at the door, to alert them when she woke. Then he called his mother to come away from the girl, because there were still things to sort out now that the main crisis was over.

"I do hope we can figure out how to help her," Queen Rhea sighed.

"Don't work you hope up too high, mother," Endymion said. "This business with time crystals… It's possible that only someone from Pluto could help her, perhaps only Sailor Pluto herself. Time _is _her responsibility after all. At least, according to the Accords of the Silver Millennium."

His mother hummed in agreement, and the two headed of to Control to find his father and find out what fate awaited their new visitor.

OoOoO

She woke slowly, lingering in her dream as long as she could. It was a beautiful dream in which she and Mamoru had been sitting under a cherry blossom tree. He'd been feeding her chocolates, and whispering something in her ear that she couldn't hear, but knew were sweet nothings. Usagi blinked slowly awake, the image of her Mamo-chan's face slowly fading away…

Mamo-chan! She shot up in bed, eyes darting around the room she was in, which she was beginning to realise was unfamiliar. She'd seen Mamo-chan! Only… he'd been dressed weirdly, almost as if he'd been channelling Endymion. _Prince_, rather than King. But… but… She hadn't seen him before then since the airport when he… when he…

When he'd gotten on the plane and left for America.

Usagi clutched her head in her hands, trying to will an oncoming headache away. The plane, it had, it _hadn't_. Mamo-chan _wasn't…_ She _had_ to stop thinking like this! He was _fine_, that's all there was to it!

That settled, Usagi took a bit more time to look around. The room was incredibly opulent, the sort that she'd expect to find in a palace, or a millionaire's luxury mansion. That didn't explain why she was here. The last thing she remembered, _properly _remembered, was walking along the street to the Arcade. It was after school, so she was still in her uniform, and there had been… _what_ had there been? Some sort of cloudy portal? Yes. It had appeared in front of her and she'd seen something…

What was it?

And then of course, there was Mamo-chan, right before she passed out.

She got out of the bed that she'd woken in, looking around for a door, and when she found it, made to go to open it. But when she reached it, she heard voices on the other side. Usagi put her ear to the door, listening, and heard words spoken in a language she didn't understand. It wasn't Japanese, and didn't sound like English. No matter how bad she was at that language, she still knew enough to recognise it when she heard it.

Pulling away from the door, she wondered what she was going to do. She searched her subspace pocket, and found everything that had been in there, save one thing; her ginzuishou. Slightly panicked, she searched deeper, until she found that it had buried itself within her, kinda like it had been before she'd first awoken it back in the early days of being Sailor Moon. Usagi left it there, for the time being at least, because that was actually safer than her pulling it out or storing it in her subspace.

That is, until she figured out where she was and who brought her here.

Usagi went to the window then and looked out. What she saw was slightly startling, a courtyard that seemed slightly familiar, with soldiers rushing about. They looked like they belonged in one of those older movies set in the past that her mama liked to watch. She frowned, a theory forming, one that she was pretty sure was the correct one, though there were still other possibilities.

Was this the past? Either that, or some enemy had a base somewhere that _looked_ like it belonged in the past. Was it an enemy? Was she a _prisoner_? Usagi startled and stiffened when new and louder voices sounded at the door she'd listened at a moment ago. She hid herself behind the heavy drapes framing the window, wondering if they'd even search this spot, or think she'd somehow left. The door opened, she peeked out, and in walked…

"Mamo-chan?" she whispered, too soft to be heard, and yet he did anyway, his gaze unerringly finding her.

"O, eísai xýpnios!"

The foreign words were spoken by a woman who Usagi hadn't noticed at first, dressed in a gown that reminded her of her mother's aforementioned movies. In all honesty, she looked like a Queen. The woman came forward, babbling in that foreign tongue of hers, and Usagi swallowed, forcing herself to look away from Mamo-chan (whom she was increasingly thinking actually _wasn't_ her Mamo-chan).

"Elpízo na koimíthikes kalá," the woman said, inclining her head and smiling at her, her expression screaming that she was expecting a response.

Usagi licked her lips nervously, tentatively stepping out of her hiding spot, and she said, "I'm sorry, I don't understand you."

"Den me katalavaíneis?" the woman said, then turned to the Mamo-chan look-alike. "O agapité! O patéras sou den tha mou arései aftó."

"Den nomízo óti exartátai apó poia glóssa miláei, mitéra," the look-alike said, his voice sending shivers down Usagi's spine and slightly breaking her heart with just how much he sounded like him. Then he turned to her and pointed to himself. "Eímai o prínkipas Endymion," he said, then held his hand out towards her. "Pos se léne?"

_Endymion!?_ Usagi was nearing hyperventilation as it finally occurred to her just what was going on. Endymion. _Prince_ Endymion! What the hell? She was back in the Silver Millennium? Time travel… That was the only thing that made sense. Unless she was way, way, _way_ into the future with a new Endymion, or even perhaps in an alternate universe.

"Endymion," she whispered, then unexpectedly and uncontrollably, burst into tears.

**So what did you think? Review please! :)**

_**Glossary:**_

_O, eísai xýpnios: Oh, you're awake._

_Elpízo na koimíthikes kalá – I hope you slept well._

_Den me katalavaíneis? – You don't (do not) understand me?_

_O agapité! – Oh dear!_

_O patéras sou den tha mou arései aftó: Your father won't like this._

_Den nomízo óti exartátai apó poia glóssa miláei, mitéra: I don't think it's up to him what language she speaks, mother._

_Eímai o prínkipas Endymion: I am Prince Endymion._

_Pos se léne: What is your name._


	3. Chapter 3

Hi y'all! So, terrible news… I'm abandoning this author profile. :(

_But… _I'm going to post on a fresh, new one! :) In fact, I've already started. It's just that I've got so many fics on here, unfinished and whatnot, and I quite often feel overwhelmed by how much I haven't completed, and it makes me procrastinate like _heck_. So, in the interest of my sanity, I'm dumping it all.

Well, almost all.

I've already posted a version of this for the Naruto and Code Geass fics, now it's the Sailor Moon and Narnia fics turn. The other ones… I adopted a bunch out, but I'm not doing that with these. These ones, I will either continue on my new profile, or they will be 'discontinued'.

I will _definitely_ be continuing In Memory of Me Myself And I, as well as Dark Clouds and Raw Time for Sailor Moon. And for Narnia, definitely Hollow Memories and probably Times Call. And the Narnia/ Doctor Who crossover too. The other Sailor Moon fics… I don't know. Maybe I'll adopt them out, I haven't decided yet.

Anyway, I hope you won't be too put out. Sorry about this, but I really believe this is the only way I can continue writing, and still keep my sanity. :D

The new profile is thatsnotmyname32. Just fanfiction for now, I'll be dealing with AO3 soon.


End file.
